


That one time Sterek are arrested and decide to have a domestic

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, and decide to bicker like a cute old couple, instead of answering the poor deputies questions, it's basically crack, they've been arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Sterek are arrested and decide to have a domestic

**Author's Note:**

> this is shiiiiiiit I apologize in advance

Derek and Stiles sat next to each other, cuffed to the bench. Stiles had a bored, relaxed expression, chewing his nails slightly. Derek, however, was the polar opposite. Sitting rigid, sporting his usual scowl; that was just a little more, scowlier. One of the deputies came and stood in front of them. "I have some questions." He began.   
"Oh, boy! Are they gonna be super awesome questions filled with super awesome information? I sure hope so" Stiles bounced, plastering on the most sarcastic grin he could. Derek growled next to him. "Shut up, Stiles. You're the reason I'm in this fucking place." He snapped. Stiles scoffed.   
"Sure thing, Sourwolf. Because it was me who punched that guy. Yes. One hundred percent accurate. Trust me. I am a scientist." He rolled his eyes. Derek tensed.   
"How have I not killed you yet? Answer me honestly. How the fuck are you still breathing?"   
"Because I'm funny and hot."  
"You are anything but funny and hot."   
"Gentlemen. Are you pleading innocent or guilty to the accusations made by-" The deputy started, before being cut off.   
"Oh, please. Nobody can resist the Stilinski charm." Stiles laughed.   
"When we get out of here, I'm going to rip your throat out with me teeth." Derek snarled, putting his best threatening face on. Stiles slumped down dramatically, waving his arms around. "You've said that 9 times to me already." He wailed.   
"Gentlemen! Are you, or are you not, guilty of attacking Mr Dawson?"   
"Shut up, Stiles! Oh my god, shut up!"   
"Don't tell me you're embarrassed that I called you out on your bullshit? Baby!"   
"I'm not sure if I'm going to kill you or myself first."   
"I need you to stop arguing and answer these questions." The deputy sighed with frustration.   
"His father is the sheriff. We don't need to answer shit." Derek huffed, nodding towards Stiles.   
"Shut the fuck up! You haven't earned the right to use my dad's status to get you out of shit." Stiles yelled, glaring his best glare at the too-tall, too-broad, too-hairy wolf beside him. The deputy threw his hands up. "I can't deal with this." He muttered, storming off. Derek smirked, leaning back.   
"We crushed it." He snorted. Stiles laughed once.   
"Did you see him? He looked like he was gonna hemorrhage! My natural annoying personality can totally come in handy sometimes. I'm the worlds coolest Robin." Stiles grinned. Derek just rolled his eyes, sighing with relief at the sight of John Stilinski.


End file.
